BlockCity Wiki talk:BCW
Youtubers ⭐Jac Sanchez- A You tuber who tries an apparently elusive form of cinema among the Block City Wars community, which is using Minecraft PE to create Block City Wars-themed videos, and has recently uploaded the first episode of the series, ‘The Slums Of Block City’, among other Block City Wars-themed videos, such as ‘BCW insanity’. Although the channel has a reputation of starting many video series’ and either taking too long to continue with them or not continuing with them at all. Jac is also known to be one of the most critically-thinking Block City Wars players, meaning he is always ready to criticize any work based on a person’s creativity, even if it’s his own. Jac’s most recent video, “The Slums of Block City: Episode 2, The Thugs”, was released on May 7th, 2018. ⭐Skyblade065 - A Youtuber who creates many movies and update check-ins for Block City Wars on both versions (iOS & Android) of the game. His channel has an abundance of Skyblade065 running through several different modes of Block City Wars, as well as trying some challenges assigned to and by him, but the channel has unfortunately been inactive for more than a month, but many of his fans still remain. Skyblade’s most recent video, “Hiroaki’s Revenge”, was released on February 6th, 2018. ⭐NascarFan328 - A Youtuber who unfortunately has stopped making Block City Wars videos as of October 6th, 2016, but still remains as a well-known Block City Wars Youtuber among many people in the Block City Wars community, especially his longest-watching fans and other Block City Wars veterans, he also remains an active channel. NascarFan is (as of March 27th, 2018) the only well-known Block City Wars Youtuber who has suffered a negative medical condition, specifically Crohn’s disease, and has mentioned this in his video “What Happened to NascarFan328” as his explanation for why his channel has been inactive for 8 months prior to the time of the video’s release. NascarFan’s most recent Block City Wars video, “5 Things You Might Not Know About Block City Wars” was released on October 6th, 2016. ⭐superior pro- A Youtuber who makes videos about Block City Wars and Pixel Gun 3D. Most of his videos from either game are almost always of completely random context, but his most “series-like” chain of videos are his music videos. His other videos include an indie movie trailer spoof for the long-running movie series, ‘The Purge’. superior pro’s most recent video, “”Hold me now” block city wars ( musical videos) sad and alone” was released on April 10th, 2018. Superior Pro additionally posts many videos were he duels other players in a one on one battle on Block city wars, although other players tend to interfere. He is known as one of the Block city wars gods who are some the best players of Block city wars known on you tube. ⭐ERA- Possibly the only Block City Wars Youtuber who manually animates their videos, this Youtuber mainly makes videos that lightly satirize Block City Wars, both in the game itself and in the community. Upon request, ERA has mad several block city wars clan videos to advertise their block city wars clan. Sh has done this for Jac Sanchez and his clan known as the Block City Warriors, and for Sercy and Gio Repro for their clan known as the Repros. ERA’s most recent video, “Block City Wars Animation | Palace Pvp” was released on April 21st, 2018 ⭐️Heretic TV- A block city wars youtuber that has a growing channel at the moment. He has a quarter Of 1000 subs. He uploads funny content weekly. His content mostly consists of 1v1s. He is also known for his exposure videos on various You tubers. He is the second coe leader of the Block city wars clan known as the ''ELITES ''Antman351 and the former leader of the Y''' clan. He is categorized among the Block City wars gods who are some of the strongest Block city wars players known on you tube. Heretic's most recent video, "Antman351 cringe challenge" was released on April 30th, 2018 '''Ant Man351- '''A block city wars you tuber with 8,133 subscribers. He uploads block city wars content monthly such as: movies through players role playing, duels with other block city was players, let'splay videos on Block City wars, and the exposure of other youtubers. He is the leader of a clan known as the ''ELITES '''''and he is additionally known as one of the strongest players of the BCW Gods, who are the some of the strongest block city wars players known on you tube. Antman's most recent video, "BLOCK CITY WARS NEW UPDATE DRONES" Note: Jac Sanchez and ERA have become the current cleaners for this wiki page, seeing as how it frequently gets tampered with by members of the clan, The Elites. So any cleaning work done from this point forward will not alter any statements made about the Youtubers mentioned in this list, and opinions made, if any, shall remain as unbiased and neutral as possible. P. S. I still see you fooling around with the site, “Jackthegaylord”, as well as an apparently unnamed user for the site, but I suppose it won’t be difficult at all to figure out who’s still messing with it. Update: I’m still seeing you goons here. ~Jac Sanchez Most recent cleanup: April 22nd, 2018